Agua y aceite
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Eso son Daphne y Astoria Greengrass.


¡Hola a todos!

Este fic participa en la prueba de marzo para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Disclaimer: El potterverso es propiedad de JK.

Personaje: Astoria Greengrass como hermana.

* * *

Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido.

Daphne Greengrass lo aprendió en el momento en que aquella antigua maldición se llevó a su hermana, en tan poco tiempo que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar lo sucedido.

Aún meses después de su muerte, Daphne no podía creerlo. Vivían en pleno siglo veintiuno, simplemente no era posible que una estúpida maldición de tantos años atrás hubiera alcanzado a su hermana. Ese tipo de cosas ya no existían. Al menos eso creía hasta hace un tiempo.

Se propuso cuidar y velar por Scorpoius y Draco. Su pobre amigo estaba completamente perdido sin Astoria, parecía como si su esencia se hubiera ido con ella. Seguramente eso es lo que pasó, porque ella también sentía que había perdido una gran parte de su ser.

El remordimiento llegó de pronto y amenazó con quedarse. No había día, tarde o noche que no se arrepintiera del modo en que trató a su hermana innumerables veces. No, no había sido la peor hermana mayor del mundo, sino una normal. Una hermana que peleaba sin razón, ignoraba cuando quería y rechazaba cuando la cansaba. Pero Astoria la soportó todas aquellas veces y seguro seguiría soportándola si todavía estuviera en este mundo.

Astoria nunca la rechazó, ignoró o humilló, sino todo lo contrario. La idolatraba y seguía por todas partes. Trataba de imitar su forma de caminar, de hablar, incluso de peinar y vestir.

"¡Estás obsesionada conmigo, déjame en paz!" le gritó en muchísimas ocasiones, más de las que quisiera recordar, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y saliera corriendo de su habitación.

Pero Astoria buscaba su aprobación para todo, y a Daphne le encantaba dar su opinión en todo. Esa era su dinámica.

Eran como el agua y el aceite, completamente diferentes, por más que Astoria tratara de imitarla, Daphne era demasiado Slytherin, Astoria era demasiado Hufflepuff en un nido de serpientes.

Por supuesto que no todo eran gritos y sollozos. Astoria era su mayor confidente. Sabía cosas de ella que no se atrevería a decirle a nadie más y viceversa. Cuando ambas dejaron la pubertad, tenían ocasiones que parecían más confesionarios que una simple plática entre hermanas. Irónicamente, Astoria solía mencionar la maldición. Confesaba que tenía miedo de que fuera real, aunque no hubiera pruebas sólidas de su existencia. Daphne siempre le tranquilizó diciendo que eran solo cuentos, inventos, que ese tipo de magia no existía.

Era increíblemente difícil creer y aceptar el destino de su hermana. Una persona que tenía buen corazón, y tanto valor para defender sus creencias no podía terminar de esa manera. No era justo. No era justo para Scorpoius, incluso no era justo para Draco.

Pero es bien sabido que la vida no es justa.

Ahora que Astoria no está, se da cuenta que nunca le dijo "te quiero" suficientes veces. Siempre fue algo que quedaba implícito, porque era su obligación querer a su hermana pequeña, quererla y protegerla. Aunque fallara en ambas una y otra vez.

Su mayor remordimiento eran esos miles de "te quiero" que no salieron de su boca y que ella merecía, y de todo ese tiempo perdido que no volvería. Cada oportunidad que tuvo de demostrarle su cariño, pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, demasiado engreída para mostrarlo.

Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido. Y Daphne lo aprendió de la peor forma posible.

* * *

N/A: Esto es justamente lo que pienso de estos personajes. Para mi Astoria es una chica que no encaja muy bien con el resto de las serpientes. Además quise mostrarla como yo imagino que son los hermanos menores (porque no los tengo xD). En mi mente la veo tratando de llamar la atención de Daphne y ella como buena hermana mayor ignorándola. No sé, ya me dirán como son sus propios hermanos. También aproveché la oportunidad de escribir una Daphne como yo la imagino, snob y engreída.


End file.
